De nuevo el príncipe
by Elisabeth Lupin
Summary: Ryoma vuelve tras tres años en el extranjero y encuentra a cierta chica pelirroja algo cambiada. Esta es ahora capitana del equipo femenino y su mejor amiga se embarca en el proyecto de juntarla con Ryoma.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas noticias**

Sumire Ryusaki, entrenadora de todos los equipos de tenis de las escuelas Seigaku (media y superior – vamos, de 11 a 18 años) Llegaba con retraso, de nuevo, a recoger a su nieta a la estación. Esta volvía de una estancia en la playa con sus padres. La vio esperándola, con sus mismas dos trenzas que siempre había llevado, y su ropa ingenua y algo infantil. Sonrió, su nieta desde luego era algo despistada, los años no le habían pasado en vano, y ahora lucía un cuerpo seductor y perfecto a muchos ojos masculinos: alta y esbelta, de piernas largas, pechos medianamente grandes y cintura de avispa; con su cabello color granate y sus ojos de fuego. Sin embargo, ella ni caso, no se daba ni cuenta. Ella la vio y frunció el ceño, mientras sus ojos rojizos la miraban enfadada.

Obaa san, hace media hora que espero aquí.

Sí, ya lo sé, Sakuno, lo siento.

Bueno, vámonos.

Qué tal? Estás morena, has estado mucho en la playa?

Sí, me lo he pasado muy bien. He jugado mucho al voleibol.

Y al tenis?

Sakuno suspiró, desde luego su abuela siempre sería la misma. Asintió con la cabeza mientras charloteaba con ella, pero de trayecto hacia su casa, viendo pasar los edificios su mente voló. Hacía ya tres años que Ryoma se había ido, tras ganar los nacionales; y que ella había empezado a tomarse el tenis mucho más en serio. Había descubierto que no se le daba tan mal, y le había empezado a gustar mucho. Se entrenó muy duro y se metió en los titulares femeninos, y el año pasado, la habían elegido capitana de la categoría sub-16 (ella tenía 15). Los sempais la habían ayudado mucho, sonrió recordando como Tezuka, Fuji y Eiji la habían entrenado durante todo un verano para que pudiese entrar en las titulares. Y ahora muchas chicas la envidiaban por la amistad que la unía con los apuestos chicos ya en su último año de escuela (nda: a ver si me explico, en mi historia, Seigaku tiene toda la eso y el bachillerato, es decir, dura hasta los dieciocho aunque están separados en dos bloques)

Pero aquel año iba a ser muy diferente, pensó suspirando con pesadez, su mejor amiga desde primaria, Tomoka, se mudaba con su familia a China, y aquel año no la tendría a su lado con el apoyo incondicional que siempre le había dado. Se habían mudado justo antes de que ella se fuese de vacaciones con sus padres, y ambas habían montado una escena en el aeropuerto llorando como magdalenas, prometiendo escribirse todo lo posible. Y a pesar de que había pasado poco tiempo, ya se habían escrito multitud de veces. Su pensamiento voló, como a menudo, hacia un tenista de cabellos verdosos y ojos de gato que le había robado el corazón, aunque él no fuese consciente de eso, y aunque él no sintiese lo mismo. "Seguro que ya me ha olvidado" pensó "Pero, prometió que volvería" Y si volvía, tendría que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Tomoka antes de que se fuera y decirle lo que sentía. Se sintió nerviosa sólo de pensarlo.

Tengo una noticia que te alegrará – dijo su abuela mientras cenaban aquella noche, viéndola algo pensativa.

Sí?

Recuerdas a Tsuki?

Como iba a olvidarla?!! Si fue una de mis mejores amigas; con Tomoka hicimos juntas toda la primaria y el primer año en Seigaku.

Y luego se tuvo que mudar, recuerdas?

Sí – "Y entonces vino Ryoma" pensó la chica soñadora –Y, qué pasa con ella?

Sus padres no se quedan quietos – "qué novedad" musitó la joven, su abuela la miró con reproche – y su abuela tiene que irse de viaje. Hablé con ella y me dijo que la iba a enviar de nuevo aquí a estudiar.

EN SERIO!!! Estupendo!!!! – rió Sakuno – Qué ganas tengo de verla!!!!

Y eso no es todo, - siguió su abuela, contenta ante la alegría de ella – Como pensaba mandarla a vivir sola, le he propuesto que venga aquí, y viva con nosotras.

NO!!! DE VERDAD???!!! Gracias Obaa-san!!!!!

Y con un efusivo abrazo, Sakuno empezó a charlotear de ninguna cosa en concreto muy excitada, y haciendo preguntas que no esperaban respuesta mientras su abuela reía con gozo. Tsuki y ella habían sido amigas desde su más tierna infancia, pues sus padres estaban muy ocupados siempre y pasaban largas temporadas con sus abuelas, que eran íntimas amigas. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y luego se les unió Tomoka y ya no se separaban casi. Iban las tres siempre de vacaciones a alguna de las casas de los padres mega ricos de Tsuki con las dos abuelas, y allí pasaban todo el verano entre trastadas. Sakuno siempre había sido la más introvertida y tímida de las tres, siendo Tomoka su contrapunto y Tsuki el equilibrio, muy lanzada para algunas cosas, pero no hasta el extremo de la de las coletas.

A la mañana siguiente, la joven pelirroja preparó un cuarto con su respectivo baño para su amiga, y se esmeró en preparar una comida excelente. Y así, atareada en la cocina, fue como la encontró su abuela volviendo de su carrera matutina; dejándolo todo preparado, las dos mujeres se fueron hacia el aeropuerto.

Una multitud salía del avión, y Sakuno se ponía de puntillas para intentar verla. De pronto, una cabellera negra como el azabache le llamó la atención, y al oír el grito de alegría de la joven, supo de inmediato que era ella. Se lanzaron ambas en brazos de la otra, dando saltitos y gritos de alegría. Tras un rato se separaron y se examinaron mutuamente.

Sigues llevando las trenzas!!!! – exclamó la morena con una radiante sonrisa – Pero has crecido mucho, Estás muy guapa!!!!

Tú también!!! Tienes el pelo larguísimo.

Rieron las dos, y Sakuno examinó mejor a su amiga; siempre había sido guapa, pero ahora más que nunca, parecidas físicamente, ella era un poco más alta, apenas un dedo, y su cabello, oscuro como la noche, y frondoso, caía hasta rozar sus caderas en finos tirabuzones. Sus ojos, escondidos bajo espesas pestañas, eran de ese color azul tan profundo que a la joven tenista siempre le había parecido tan atractivo. Mientras saludaba a su abuela, miró su ropa y se sintió algo incómoda. Iba muy moderna, con unos vaqueros oscuros y unas deportivas rojas, y una camisa blanca con unas cerezas en el costado que hacían juego. En comparación, ella parecía aún más pequeña.

No sabes la ilusión que me hace este curso!! No puedo creer que por fin vuelva a Seigaku!!

Síiii, nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, aunque este año no está Tomoka.

Y eso?

Se mudó a China

Oh – dijo ella algo triste – Pero, bueno, por lo menos estamos nosotras dos!!

Me tienes que contar qué tal en Francia!!

Mucho francés – rió ella.

Y comenzaron a charlar como cotorras de camino a la casa, Sumire las miraba allí atrás, ambas tan excitadas y contentas por volverse a ver que una sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin más. Cuando entraron, Tsuki vio que las cosas no habían cambiado, la casa seguía más o menos como la recordaba, a pesar de los cuatro o cinco años transcurridos.

Ven, te enseño tu cuarto y te ayudo a subir las cosas.

Vale.

Es aquí.

Es precioso, muchas gracias – dejó las cosas por los suelos y se sentaron ambas en la cama – Y? Qué tal el tenis? Sigues jugando?

Sí, me eligieron capitana el año pasado

Capitana??? Eso es estupendo!!!!! Estoy muy orgullosa! – y limpiándose una lágrima imaginaria dijo – Mi pequeñina ha crecido.

Anda ya!!! Y tú, sigues jugando?

No, ya no.

Vaya... pero si todos decían que tenías potencial

Pfff, ya ves. Pero a ti por qué comenzó a interesarte tanto? Si lo hacías casi por obligación.

Ya, pero... – Sakuno se ruborizó como de costumbre - ...al año siguiente de que tú te fueras, llegó un chico, le llamaban el príncipe del tenis y...

AAAAAAAAAAh! Te has enamorado!! Mira lo que pasa me voy y zas! Es guapo?

Mucho, pero nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, es buenísimo en tenis y ... pues había muchas chicas detrás suyo. Además, me cansé de estar siempre animándole, sin hacer nada, y me centré en el tenis.

Y qué tal? Estáis saliendo?

OH, no! Ni siquiera le he dicho nada! Pero él se marchó hace tres años a EEUU y, bueno, dijo que volvería... Así que me propuse ser titular del equipo femenino. Pero nunca imaginé que me nombrarían capitana.

Cuando vuelva se va a llevar una gran sorpresa.

Eso espero.

Durante la animada cena, en la que abuela y nieta escuchaban muertas de risa las cómicas anécdotas de Tsuki en Francia, Sumire se acordó de algo y miró pícaramente a su nieta.

Por cierto, Sakuno. Ryoma vuelve este año. Ya hemos recibido su matrícula.

Ryoma... vuelve? – dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

Estupendo!!! – exclamó Tsuki, ganándose una mirada asombrada de la abuela, pues se suponía que no le conocía. Sintiendo la mirada de su amiga para que se callase, rectificó – ehhhh, esto... quién es ese Ryoma?

Un tenista – sonrió Sumire, mientras a Sakuno le caía una enorme gota en la cabeza – muy bueno.

Ahh, tenis...

Sigues jugando, Tsuki?

Eh, no... solo por ocio.

Oh, entiendo.

Y aquella noche, después de la cena, ambas en pijama, entre confidencias y anécdotas de todos aquellos años separadas, se quedaron dormidas ambas una al lado de la otra. Sakuno soñando con el regreso de su adorado príncipe, y pensando en que tendría que cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Tomoka.

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia de prince of tennis!!!! Espero que os guste


	2. Chapter 2

Weno, aquí esta el segundo capi!! Me alegro de que os guste, y gracias por leer!!

**Tiempos de cambio**

Tsuki se despertó a la mañana siguiente, temprano como era su costumbre, y vio a Sakuno dormida a su lado. Sonrió, parecía que la noche pasada se habían quedado dormidas. A su amiga se le habían soltado las trenzas, y sus ondas se esparcían alrededor de su torso, más largas que su propio cabello, y le daban un aspecto mucho más maduro y a la vez, increíblemente femenino, como si fuese una muñeca.

Sonrió de nuevo, sabía que para aspecto de muñeca ella, siempre se lo decían, sobre todo su abuela, que repetía que parecía una muñeca de porcelana a cada ocasión. Se metió en la ducha tranquilamente, con muchas ganas de ir a ver qué cambios había sufrido la ciudad. Cuando salió, vio que Sakuno ya se había despertado y bostezaba.

Hola!

Buenos días!!

Mmmm, qué quieres hacer hoy?

Ir a pasear, a ver si hay algo nuevo.

Sí, hay muchas cosas nuevas. Pero tienes que deshacer tus maletas – dijo mientras se recogía el pelo.

Mierda! Se me olvidó – y comenzó a abrirlas, luego miró con el ceño fruncido a su amiga – Porqué no te dejas el pelo suelto?

No empieces – rió ella. Tsuki y ella habían estado peleándose por su pelo más o menos toda la vida, ella siempre lo llevaba recogido, y la morena insistía en soltárselo cada vez que tenía ocasión.

Oh, venga! Estás mucho más guapa.

Pero es algo incómodo

Vengaaaaaaaa – dijo ella con un puchero

No

Seguro que a ese tal Echizen le gustaría más.

Tú... tú crees?

Por supuesto!!! Y ahora que vuelve, tienes que conquistarle!!! Así que suéltate el pelo y ponte guapa!!

Bueno, ayer la verdad es que me sentí algo incómoda.

Porqué?! – preguntó su amiga atónita.

Bueno, es que... ibas tan bien vestida tan... mayor – suspiró – me sentí como una niña.

Ah... Pero eso tiene arreglo!!

Cómo?

Sumire-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakuno siguió a su amiga corriendo escaleras abajo, mientras esta llamaba a su abuela con su habitual vitalidad. La anciana salió de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano, y una sonrisa que demostraba que no se había olvidado de cómo podía ser Tsuki. La miró interrogante, y la joven se sentó frente a ella, en la mesa de la cocina.

Hay que hacerle un cambio de look a Sakuno – dijo imperativamente, la anciana sólo alzó las cejas sorprendida y miró a su nieta que entraba por la puerta

Sakuno?

Bueno... me gustaría cambiar un poco, obaa-san

Lo necesita!! – y las dos hicieron un puchero mientras decían – Porfiiiiiiiii

Valeeee... pero nada estrafalario, eh? Sakuno, confío en tu buen gusto.

Estupendo!!!! Ve a vestirte mientras yo acabo de arreglar mi cuarto.

Vale, no tardo nada!!! – dijo la pelirroja entusiasmada

Sumire las oyó subir las escaleras, ambas igual de emocionadas y sonrió meneando la cabeza, aquella Tsuki era como un torbellino. Pero le venía bien a su nieta, que había quedado un poco triste tras la partida de Tomoka.

Mientras, en su cuarto, Tsuki deshacía sus maletas con premura pero con eficacia, colocando cada cosa en su lugar. Lo último, una bolsa de viaje negra, bastante grande, la metió bajo la cama cuidadosamente y estuvo lista. Salió al mismo tiempo que su amiga y ambas se sonrieron, y enlazadas del brazo salieron de la casa, rumbo a la zona comercial de la ciudad.

Estupendo, ya estamos! – dijo Tsuki animosamente cuando llegaron – Primer paso del plan de transformación: La peluquería!!

Sakuno, con una gran gota en la cabeza, siguió a su amiga hasta el establecimiento. Allí un amable señor, que ya peinaba canas, le preguntó como quería el pelo, y ella, indecisa, miró varias fotografías de una revista. Vio una en la que la modelo tenía exactamente el mismo flequillo que ella, pero llevaba el pelo ondulado, como un poco despeinado, largo hasta media espalda.

Podría hacerme este, pero sin cortarme tanto?

Sí, claro, déjeme ver como es su pelo – le deshizo las trenzas y observó su cabello – Tiene usted un pelo precioso.

Gracias.

Y muy largo.

Sí.

El peluquero comenzó con su trabajo, sin mucha dificultad, pues se trataba, ante todo, de darle algo de forma a la cabellera granate. Cuando acabó, Tsuki se quedó entusiasmada, pues el peinado le quedaba realmente muy bien y la hacía verse muy inocente, con aquellos grandes ojos.

Estás preciosa!!!

De verdad?

Por supuesto!! Ya verás cuando te vea!!

Me siento bien, sabes? Más segura de mi misma.

Eso es bueno. Ahora, segundo paso: ropa.

Ese me gusta más.

Claro, a qué chica no le gusta ir de compras?? Se podía decir que arrasaron con todo; a Sakuno sus padres le habían dado bastante dinero aquellas vacaciones y además, había trabajado en una cafetería de la playa, y a Tsuki, sus padres la equipaban con toda clase de tarjetas de crédito, tal vez para hacerse perdonar por su ausencia.

Y así fue pasando el día, las dos chicas entraban en cada tienda que encontraban y Tsuki hacía probarse a Sakuno toda clase de ropas, no era de extrañar que al final del día llegaran prácticamente exhaustas a casa y cargadas con docenas de bolsas. Sumire no estaba, así que subieron al cuarto de Sakuno y sacaron toda la ropa que tenía en el armario.

Esto se arregla, esto se arregla ¡uh! – exclamó la joven con un vestidito rosa MUY de niña pequeña en las manos – Esto fuera!!! Esto se arregla, esto puede valer...

Al final acabaron con un enorme montón de cosas que creían que podrían remodelar y modernizar y otro algo más pequeño de ropa que, realmente, no podían ni arreglar. Sakuno estaba contentísima, y se sentía mucho más segura de sí misma; había que añadir la cantidad de piropos que les habían echado en el centro comercial, y el ánimo que le daba su amiga. Mientras cosían y cortaban cada una una prenda, Tsuki dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Cuando vuelva ese Echizen le vas a dejar KO

Bueno, desde luego no voy a permitir que me ignore otra vez...

Así se habla!!! Le vas a conquistar, y yo te voy a ayudar – dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica – Comenzaremos con el plan "Conquistar al Príncipe"

A veces me das miedo n.nu


	3. Chapter 3

Weno!!! Ya stoy aki de nuevo dando la matraca, jajajaja!! N fin, espero que os esté gustando la historia, aunque no haya pasado gran cosa de momento n.nU

Y por cierto, lo de los cursos y todo eso está un poco lioso, xo esque como si no no me salían todos en el mismo sitio, he puesto a Seigaku siguiendo el sistema español, jeje, para que no tuviese líos de colegios e institutos y bachilleratos y demás. En fin, cualquier duda, acudan a recepción, jeje.

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, y gracias por leer.

**El regreso del príncipe**

Aunque el curso no empezaba todavía oficialmente, los clubes de tenis, tanto femenino como masculino, se iban a reunir. Mientras desayunaban, Sakuno iba explicándole a Tsuki como funcionaban los equipos en el Seigaku. Siendo una escuela que reunía los cuatro cursos de secundaria con los dos de bachillerato, había dos clubes de tenis por cada sexo, uno para cada nivel. Ella había sido nombrada capitana el año pasado, después de que la capitana de entonces pasase a bachillerato y entrase en el equipo de bachillerato.

Y qué va a hacer Echizen?

No lo sé, sinceramente. Pero supongo que se meterá en el equipo de los de bachillerato, al fin y al cabo, es donde están todos sus antiguos compañeros.

Tiene lógica.

Y? Me acompañas?

Claro, quiero ver como impones tu autoridad – dijo muerta de risa Tsuki, mientras Sakuno enrojecía un poquito – y además, quiero ir a apuntarme al club de música.

Oh, sigues tocando el piano?

Sí – contestó ella soñadora – me encanta.

Bueno, pues vamos las dos.

Con el consejo de Tsuki, Sakuno se vistió con uno de los nuevos conjuntos para tenis que habían comprado. Una falda-pantalón blanca y un polo sin mangas de azul cielo, llevaba así mismo una coleta alta y una muñequera. Viéndola así estaba guapísima, y Tsuki se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma al ver el cambio. Ella se vistió rápidamente y se fueron ambas al colegio.

Las instalaciones del Seigaku eran de las más grandes de Japón. Tenía unos enormes campos de deportes y dos grandes edificios que correspondían a cada nivel. Las dos chicas entraron tranquilamente y se dirigieron hacia las pistas de tenis, hablando tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de las miradas que atraían. Ya en la pista en la que había quedado el club femenino, Sakuno comenzó a saludar a sus compañeras, presentándoles a Tsuki y así, charlando y riendo, esperaron a que apareciesen todas. Tres chicos pasaron por allí y al ver a Sakuno se quedaron boquiabiertos; hasta que uno de ellos por fin reaccionó.

Sakuno? – exclamó.

Oh, Horio-kun – esa era una costumbre que Tsuki estaba decidida a desterrar del vocabulario de su amiga, los "kun" estaban bien… cuando no conocías al susodicho, y sobre todo desde hace tres años! – Me alegro de verte.

Sakuno-chan – dijo un chico bajito con gafas – estás muy guapa.

Gracias – dijo ella sonrojada levemente.

Es cierto!!

Chicos, les presento a Tsuki – dijo la pelirroja intentando cambiar de tema – Ellos son Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro.

Encantado! – dijeron los chicos, todos a la vez.

Un placer – rió Tsuki.

Oi, Sakuno, felicidades!

Es verdad!! Eres capitana, como yo!! – exclamó Horio muy orgulloso.

Sí, es que ahora a cambiado de sexo – dijo Kachiro.

Sabes a lo que me refiero!!

Ya, ya, no os peleéis – puso fin Katsuo – Bueno, Sakuno, felicidades.

Gracias – rió ella suavemente al ver el teatro de aquellos tres.

Sabes? Ryoma vuelve este año

Sí, eso me ha dicho mi abuela. Se ha apuntado al club?

Sí, pero como titular de segundo. Así que, yo soy capitán.

Bien.

Bueno, os dejamos, que tenemos al equipo esperando – dijo Kachiro.

Y los tres chicos se fueron al tiempo que la última de las chicas llegaba, disculpándose por el retraso. Sakuno se presentó a las que no la conocían, y con una seguridad en ella bastante rara, comenzó a explicar las reglas y el funcionamiento del club. Era agradable verla así, se notaba que estaba en su salsa. Siempre correcta y amable, pero lograba que todas la atendiesen y escuchasen sus palabras. Con un par de miradas lograba hacer callar los pocos comentarios que salían de lugar. Desde luego, sería una magnífica capitana, pensó Tsuki. Mientras todas rellenaban formularios y lo necesario para el club, la morena se acercó un poco y le dijo a su amiga.

Tengo que ir al club de música a apuntarme. No sé cuanto tardaré – Sakuno la miró con miedo.

Y si viene Ryoma?

Pues si viene tu príncipe te comportas igual que con ellas – contestó con un gesto al equipo de tenis.

No sé si podré.

Claro que podrás!! Yo confío en ti, deberías hacer lo mismo!

Mmm, bueno, vale. Pero si la pifio no será mi culpa – dijo con un mohín infantil – si no la tuya.

Vale – rió su amiga – yo asumo la responsabilidad.

Y se marchó, a paso rápido, haciendo ondear su largo cabello que traía suelto. Sakuno volvió al trabajo y se dedicó a resolver dudas y a ayudar con todo lo que había que hacer aquel primer día. Siempre había visto que era muy ajetreado, pero nunca se imaginaba cuanto, y se preguntaba como lo haría Tezuka para hacerlo tan rápido, pues siempre acababa en un pis pas. Tan concentrada estaba que no oyó los pasos que sonaron detrás suya.

Parece que has aprendido a jugar al tenis. – dijo una voz muy conocida a su espalda.

Se podría decir que Sakuno dio un bote del susto al oír a alguien tan cerca suyo. Y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, para encontrarse con el propietario de aquella voz, el culpable de que su corazón latiese a mil por hora. El príncipe del tenis, Ryoma Echizen, estaba más alto y tenía un cuerpo de atleta que hacía las delicias de cualquiera: fuertes brazos, anchos hombros, torso definido. No demasiado forzudo, pues era más bien esbelto, pero estaba más guapo que antes, si eso era posible. Tenía el pelo más largo, pero sus ojos dorados, semejantes a los de un gato, seguían igual. Sakuno se sonrojó furiosamente al verlo, y se repitió las palabras de Tsuki en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Hola, Ryoma-kun, cuanto tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa y un amago de calma.

Cierto, bastante tiempo.

Qué tal en EEUU? Oí que ganaste muchos torneos.

Sí. Y… qué tal tú?

Yo?

Bien, aquello había descolocado a Sakuno por completo. El Ryoma que ella conocía apenas hablaba y jamás hubiera preguntado que qué tal estaba. Parecía que con los años había madurado un poquito y comprendido que debía comunicarse más…Aunque seguía siendo igual de seco que antes.

Muy bien – dijo Sakuno, ya recuperada – Soy capitana este año.

Eso me han dicho, enhorabuena.

… Gracias. – eso le hizo sonrojarse mucho, Ryoma esbozó una de sus medias sonrisas tan típicas, que la joven recordaba perfectamente.

Bien, supongo que nos veremos de seguido.

Si…

Hasta el lunes.

Adiós.

Y se fue, levantando la mano a modo de despedida. Sakuno se quedó metida en su ensoñación hasta que alguien fue a preguntarle un dato. Todas se habían fijado en aquel guapo chico, y querían saber quién era, así que la noticia de que el príncipe había vuelto se expandió rápidamente entre las mayores y la información sobre quién era pronto llegó a las menores. Sakuno pronto comenzó a dictar ejercicios y las cosas se calmaron rápidamente. Pronto la pista se llenó del ruido de los ejercicios preeliminares, los únicos que harían aquel día, dado que ya iba a ser hora de acabar. Sakuno dejó a la sub-capitana, su amiga Kurenai, al cargo. La chica, pequeña y de huesos finos, con el cabello corto, castaño oscuro con reflejos cobrizos y los ojos de un intenso color verde, atendió a lo que le decía su capitana.

Te encargas tú, Nai-chan?

Claro, Sakuno – sonrió ella – ve a entregar los papelajos, aquí me quedo yo mirando que no se nos desmadren.

Sakuno sonrió mientras se iba a dar los papeles; había conocido a Kurenai en el club, hace ya tiempo, y la joven irreverente y vivaracha le había caído bien de inmediato. Además, cuando la habían nombrado sub-capitana, ambas se habían alegrado mucho; y aquel día había quedado probada la eficacia de su duo. Kurenai se encargaba de que las chicas guardaran silencio y escuchasen a la capitana, y era todo lo estricta que Sakuno no era, ni podía ser por carácter. Así pues, después de aquel primer día, ya las chicas sabían que había que andarse con cuidado con la sub-capitana y que de haber hecho algo mal, era mejor decírselo a la capitana, que les miraría con reproche, les haría sentir mal, pero que luego le quitaría importancia. Realmente, Sakuno se había ganado ya el corazón de su equipo.

Se dirigió a donde estaba su abuela, coordinadora de todos los clubes, y se encontró a Horio por el camino, así que, hablando tranquilamente, ambos se dirigieron al encuentro de los demás capitanes. Sakuno llegó a su abuela y la sonrió cálidamente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Qué tal tu primer día como capitana?

Muy bien, es cansado, pero bueno. Además, me alegro en el alma de tener a Kurenai – comentó ella con una sonrisa – no sé que habría hecho sin ella.

Supongo, tú no eres mucho de mandar callar a gritos – rió su abuela.

Ya… bueno, te traigo los papeles.

Perfecto, gracias Sakuno.

Yo también te los traigo.

Bien, gracias Horio.

Y estos son los míos – sonó una voz grave detrás de los dos chicos. Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Tezuka que le entregaba los papeles a la señora Ryuzaki.

Buchou! –exclamó Horio.

Hola Horio. Sakuno, qué tal?

Muy bien, gracias Tezuka – dijo la joven – y tú? Qué tal en Alemania?

Bien, el campo de entrenamiento era excelente – mientras Horio discutía con la entrenadora, y esta recogía las fichas de las chicas de bachillerato, Tezuka añadió – Por cierto, Eiji y Fuji me han mandado – Sakuno ahogó una risita – que te lleve a saludarles un momento. Vienes?

Claro, me apetecía ver a los sempais.

Bien, vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia las pistas en donde estaban los titulares de Bachillerato, el equipo completo que llegó a las finales en secundaria. Mientras los otros corrían, ellos hacían un ejercicio que Inui, que ahora formaba parte del equipo, había diseñado durante el verano. Sakuno no pudo evitar comparar su altura con la del estoico capitán; antes le debía de llegar apenas por algo más arriba de la cintura, pero ahora, aunque él también estaba más alto, le llegaba por el hombro. Sakuno se sonrió, era cierto que había crecido mucho aquel verano. Cuando llegaron a las pistas, y los dos sempais la vieron, dejaron su sitio y vinieron.

Saku-chaaaaaan!!!! – gritó Eiji, cogiendo a la joven en volandas, tan efusivo como siempre.

Eiji!! – exclamó ella – Bájame.

Hola chibi – dijo Fuji con su típica sonrisa.

Nee, y dime, qué tal tu primer día como capitana??

Muy bien, aunque, realmente es Kurenai la que hace que obedezcan.

Bueno, eso es muy típico de Kurenai – dijo Fuji mientras Eiji reía.

En las pistas de entrenamiento, uno de los titulares miraba esa escena algo confundido y se sintió inmediatamente furioso por la proximidad que demostraban aquellos tres con Sakuno, y lo relajada que parecía ella con ellos. Ryoma miró fastidiado la escena, haciendo que los perspicaces ojos de Inui lo captasen y brillasen tras las gafas de montura cuadrada, a punto de sacar su sempiterno cuaderno de notas. El grupo se acercó a ellos, y Momo fue a saludar también a la chica.

Ey, Sakuno!

Hola Momo-chan, qué tal el verano?

Estupendo!! He ligado un montón!! – dijo el moreno.

Seguro – rió la pelirroja.

Viste Sakuno? O-chibi ha vuelto!! – dijo Eiji.

Sí, ya me ha venido a saludar. Antes que vosotros, por cierto – dijo la joven con un puchero

Vaya, vaya, o-chibi – le fastidió siguiendo su costumbre de molestar a todo ser viviente – primero la vas a ver a ella, y luego nos saludas a nosotros… porqué será??

Las pistas de las chicas están más cerca de la entrada – dijo él con indiferencia, y afortunadamente, nadie advirtió el pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, excepto su capitán…

Ya, claro! Es que el o-chibi es un ligón… - chinchó Momo.

Pff, mira quién fue a hablar, Momo-chan. – exclamó Sakuno maliciosa - Ya verás lo que dice Ann cuando se lo cuente – Momoshiro palideció.

Rieron todos los titulares al ver la cara del moreno, y Eiji se encargó de poner a Ryoma al corriente de la relación de amigos-más-que-amigos, de aquellos dos. Alzando una ceja, Ryoma preguntó para confirmar que era la hermana de Tachibana de quién hablaban. Y cuando le dijeron que sí, se preguntó qué diablos le vería Momo a una chica como esa, tan mandona y gritona. Él prefería chicas más calmadas, que no elevasen la voz… del tipo de Sakuno. Y ante ese pensamiento, enrojeció inmediatamente, y se preguntó de donde diablos había salido eso.

Sakuno se despidió de los titulares y volvió con su equipo, tras muchas promesas de ayuda si tenía algún problema. Y el entrenamiento acabó rápidamente sin ningún incidente. Sakuno y Kurenai esperaban en la salida a Tsuki, que suponía que se había quedado liada con todo el papeleo del cambio de instituto. Y junto a ella pasaron Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji y Ryoma, que también habían terminado y salían los últimos.

Hola Kurenai – saludó Fuji – qué tal??

Nee, os conocéis?

Claro Eiji, las entrené un día a las dos juntas. Con Tezuka además.

Sí, cierto.

Hola chicos!! Qué tal el entrenamiento? El nuestro ha sido una matada de la leche! – Sakuno rió, acostumbrada a lo malhablada que era su amiga, mientras los dos mayores se reían, y Eiji, siendo Eiji, se presentaba ruidosamente.

Yo soy Eiji Kikumaru, encantado!!!

Yo Ryoma Echizen.

Kurenai, un placer – sonrió la chica – Sakuno habla un huevo de vosotros.

No tanto – enrojeció Sakuno.

Bueno, nos vemos cuando empiecen las clases – dijo Tezuka.

Si, eso!! Y podíamos quedar para ir a tomar un helado!!!

Yo me apunto – contestó la castaña a Eiji.

Y yo – dijo Sakuno.

Supongo que yo también. – la sorpresa al oír a Ryoma decir esto fue tremenda, pero muy bien disimulada.

De puta madre!! Nos lo vamos a pasar genial.

Sí!!

Bueno, nos vamos – dijo Tezuka.

Sakuno fue a contestar cuando oyó un "Sakuno" por detrás, pero no vio a nadie, así que encogiéndose de hombros, se despidió de los chicos, que se fueron perdiéndose en la lejanía. Cuando ya no se les veía, apareció Tsuki con un montón de papeles y libros revueltos en los brazos, que parecía que se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento.

Oi, Sakuno, ayúdame!! – exclamó la morena.

Qué te ha pasado?.

Pues te he visto, y te he llamado…

Ah, eras tú.

Si, pero me he tropezado con una piedra y me he dado el gran tortazo contra el suelo!! T.T – se lamentó Tsuki.

Tú siempre tan torpe – rió su amiga – Anda ven. Por cierto, ella es Kurenai, una buena amiga y mi sub-capitana. Nai-chan, ella es Tsuki, una amiga de hace tiempo.

Que presentaciones tan monas haces Saku – dijo Kurenai – Encantada.

Lo mismo digo – rió Tsuki – siento haber llegado así, pero es que en este colegio se han vuelto chiflados. Me he encontrado con el director y me ha dado un montón de libros y papeles que no se muy bien para qué sirven. Y luego llego al aula de música y he tenido que hacer unas audiciones porqué estaba lleno de niñas inútiles que no sabían ni coger bien un violín… Por Dios, para eso que no se apunten!!!! Bref, que me han dado otro fajo de papeles.

Qué es Bref, Tsuki? – preguntó la joven de ojos granate mientras Kurenai se reía.

Oh, es como decir Bueno.. en francés. Lo siento, a veces meto palabras sin darme cuenta.

Si, ya se ve – se burló Kurenai.

No seas mala, qué a ti no te han dado la vara!! – exclamó Tsuki.

Y las tres tomaron el camino a casa, charlando y discutiendo. Sakuno estaba encantada de que sus dos amigas se llevasen tan bien, y una alegre sonrisa llenaba sus labios. Viéndola, las otras dos comenzaron a instigarla para saber el motivo y al final acabaron las tres sentadas con unas patatas en el cuarto de Sakuno, mientras les contaba lo que había pasado con su príncipe.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento muchísimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo!!!!!

De verdad, pero he tenido un importante bajón de inspiración. Creo que ya estoy recuperada, así que intentaré actualizar un poco más rápido.

Lo siento de veras!! Agradezco mucho los reviews que me habéis dejado n.n y me alegro de que os guste la historia.

Gracias por leer y disfrutad!!

**Los últimos días del verano**

El fin del verano se anunciaba, y se notaba en el aire que eran los últimos días de las vacaciones. Sakuno y Tsuki se afanaban en las últimas compras necesarias para el nuevo curso; Tsuki ya tenía el uniforme y los libros, pero debían comprar bolis, lápices, los útiles de dibujo de la morena, que había elegido esa clase, cuadernos y demás. Así que fueron unos días muy ajetreados. En uno de esos días, Sakuno se asomó a la habitación de Tsuki y dijo:

Nee, Tsuki, oba-chan y yo nos vamos a mirar una raqueta nueva, quieres venir??

Uf, no, que os conozco y luego no salimos de allí ni en tres horas!! – dijo la morena, haciendo reír a su amiga – Si no os importa, yo me quedo aquí. Tengo que practicar con el piano.

Claro, sin problemas. Ya sabes donde está. Hasta luego.

Y procurad volver antes de que empiece el curso – bromeó Tsuki, arrancando una risa tanto de la nieta como de la abuela.

Sakuno entró en el coche, donde ya estaba su abuela y sonrió mientras se iban hacia el centro, a una tienda de raquetas donde podrían comprarla sin cuerdas. Capricho de la entrenadora, por supuesto, que siempre las hacía encordar en aquel sitio donde mandó a Ryoma y a Sakuno tiempo atrás. Sakuno recordó aquella "cita" y una risita se le escapó. Desde luego esperaba que el joven hubiese cambiado un poco, porque si algún día conseguía salir con él, sus citas serían terroríficas si no lo había hecho.

Tras comprarla, fueron hacia aquel memorable lugar donde habían ido Ryoma y ella. Llegaron a la tienda escondida en un callejón y entraron, Sakuno rió al ver a su abuela discutir como una energúmena con el que encordaba las raquetas, se conocían de hace mucho y el hombre y ella parecían disfrutar discutiendo. Sonó la campanilla de la puerta y se volvió, haciendo mover su cabello que traía suelto, para ver entrar a Ryoma que la miró con sorpresa. Ella también le miró asombrada "Qué pasa que me lo encuentro por todas partes??" se dijo, pero sonrió dulcemente, como siempre y le dijo

Hola Ryoma-kun.

Hi – contestó él.

Vienes a encordar tu raqueta?

Hai, mi padre llegará en un momento, también tenía que encordar la suya.

Espero que no tengáis que esperar mucho – dijo Sakuno y con una risita añadió – Mi abuela y el dueño llevan media hora discutiendo por tonterías.

Hn.

Hey viejo! – entró el padre de Ryoma, que solo alzó los ojos al cielo, llamando al dueño – Dónde estás??

Sólo podías ser tu, chico, sigues igual de maleducado que siempre.

Ah! Es baa-chan!! Qué haces aquí??

Mi nieta está encordando su raqueta.

En ese instante, los dos decidieron mirar a sus respectivos hijo/nieta, y Sakuno se sintió enrojecer bajo la mirada de aquel monje pervertido que decía el príncipe que era su padre. Este, al ver como los ojos del mayor se iluminaban al ver a la chica, temió por lo que iba a decir y se puso algo a la defensiva, acercándose más a Sakuno… solo por si a su padre le salía su vena más pervert.

Pero que chica más guapa!!!!!! – y mirando como su hijo parecía protegerla dijo – Qué bien escondido te lo tenías eh, Ryoma?!!! Con una novia tan guapa y ni le presentas a tu padre.

Ella no es mi novia, viejo – replicó el de la gorra – y aunque lo fuera, no te la presentaría nunca!

Oh!! Eres malo con tu pobre padre!!

Pff, siempre fuiste estúpido, chico, pero te estás superando – bufó Sumire.

Ante tal pantomima, y al ver que los tres comenzaban a discutir – Ryoma, su padre y Sumire – por estupideces, aliándose contra uno para luego revolverse contra otro y así seguido; Sakuno no lo aguantó y dejó salir una risa cristalina, clara y alegre que hizo que los tres la mirasen.

Lo siento, pero es que estáis tan graciosos con vuestras discusiones absurdas!!

Hn – dijo el príncipe mirando sonrojado para otro lado. De todas las personas, había tenido que ser Sakuno la que viese aquella faceta suya.

Anda, dejar ya en paz mi tienda – dijo el dueño con voz de fastidio – Ten Sumire, tu raqueta. A ver, tú, qué quieres??

Sakuno recibió la raqueta, de un color morado oscuro y las cuerdas en el habitual color blanco, y el mango en el mismo tono. Con una sonrisa, se despidió de Ryoma, que se quedó en el interior discutiendo con su padre y volvió a casa con su abuela. Dentro encontraron a Tsuki, que salía de la ducha.

Qué ya habéis comprado todo?

Sí – rió Sakuno – y tú? Has practicado mucho?

No tanto como debería, pero bueno.

Jaja, sigues siendo una perfeccionista!

Nadie es perfecto – dijo filosóficamente ella.

Sakuno rió y ambas pasaron el resto del día viendo qué les faltaba y pasando por el colegio para una reunión en sus respectivos clubes. Al día siguiente fueron a comprar las últimas cosas, pues era el último día de vacaciones, y en el centro comercial se encontraron con Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro. Ya de vuelta a casa, Tsuki decidió sacar el tema de los –kun, que encontraba una reminiscencia de la infancia en el vocabulario de Sakuno.

Saku – comenzó

Sí?

Porqué sigues utilizando el dichoso "kun"?! – dijo enervada. Sakuno rió.

Oh, no sé, me sale solo.

Pero… pero… pero es que suena tan infantil!!

Tsuki!!! No te metas conmigo! – exclamó la pelirroja hinchando las mejillas.

Oh, vale! Pero, porqué no intentas dejarlo eh?

Déjalo, Tsuki, es mi forma de hablar. Y no va a cambiar por que tú quieras.

Ya veremos, jejeje – dijo malévolamente su amiga

Oh, serás payasa! – rió la otra.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, nuevo capi!!

Espero q os guste y... ya sabéis n.n gracias por leer y por los reviews!! Disfrutad!!

**Vuelta a Seigaku**

Primer día de clases, primer día… y ya llegaban tarde. Sakuno esperaba pacientemente en la puerta de casa, a que Tsuki bajase. La morena bajó las escaleras como una tromba, se despidió de Sumire, que estaba en la cocina desayunando con tranquilidad, y se dirigió corriendo hacia su amiga. Esta rió al ver el aspecto desastrado de la joven, la camisa por fuera de la falda, y la chaqueta en una mano, el lazo del cuello colgaba de un hombro y su pelo negro caía en bucles desordenados por su espalda. Con la mochila a rastras, ambas empezaron a correr, pues tampoco querían que les reprendiesen en su primer día.

Al llegar al colegio, Sakuno no pudo menos que asombrarse, Tsuki había llegado completamente arreglada, con el uniforme en perfecto estado y tan fresca como una rosa. Ambas sonrieron y se dirigieron a su clase, donde había un gran revuelo centrado en una persona. Ryoma se encontraba avasallado, no solo por Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro, si no también por todo su antiguo club de fans, que había visto sus miembros aumentados en gran medida.

Vaya… si que es popular el hombre – dijo Tsuki con una risita.

Si, es toda una celebridad, y no solo aquí – sonrió Sakuno – Ven, sentémonos aquí, ya le saludaremos luego.

Bien.

Se sentaron en la banca usual de Sakuno, que dejó a Tsuki en el lado de la ventana, y ambas comenzaron a parlotear de cualquier cosa. De pronto, vieron como Ryoma se deshacía de toda su trouppe de admiradores y se dirigía a ellas con una micro sonrisa imperceptible.

Hola – saludó.

Ryoma-kun, buen día – sonrió la pelirroja, viendo asombrada como el moreno se sentaba junto a ella – ella es Tsuki Miyami, es una amiga mía de hace mucho tiempo. Tsuki, él es Ryoma Echizen.

Encantada – sonrió la joven – me han hablado muy bien de ti. Al parecer eres un genio en tenis, no?

Hola – saludó el otro – un placer… y bueno, el tenis se me da bastante bien. Aunque creo que el mote de "genio" lo tiene acaparado Fuji.

Cierto – rió Sakuno.

Ryoma se sintió satisfecho por conseguir que ella riese, empezaba a gustarle mucho esa risa, suave y delicada, como el cristal más fino, era un sonido que le agradaba mucho. Entró el profesor y mandó guardar silencio, Ryoma se apoyó en la mesa y ante la mirada divertida de Sakuno y la asombrada de Tsuki, se durmió pacíficamente, con el rostro vuelto hacia ellas. La ceja alzada en signo de interrogación de Tsuki hizo que Sakuno explicase que el joven era bilingüe y se dormía prácticamente en todas las clases, lo que desesperaba al profesor.

Echizen, siga la lectura – dijo el profesor.

… y Ryoma seguía en su placentero sueño. Sakuno le sacudió la pierna por debajo de la mesa para que el profesor no se diese cuenta, y el chico despertó rápidamente por el toque, al ver al profesor mirarle y a Sakuno señalar disimuladamente una línea en su libro, se tranquilizó y comenzó a leer con una perfecta entonación que dejó al maestro por los suelos. Al rato, le mandó dejar de leer.

Gracias – susurró al oído de Sakuno, muy cerca, haciendo que esta enrojeciese pareciendo un tomate maduro.

De… de nada. – susurró la otra.

Él sonrió, cada vez le gustaba más esa chica. Supuso que cuando estuvo aquí la última vez, no notó lo hermosa que era. Y se dedicó a observar los cambios que se veían en la joven. Su largo pelo ya no estaba sujeto por trenzas, si no que caía por su espalda, liso hasta hacer bucles en las puntas, soltando destellos de bronce al sol. Su cuerpo había perdido todo rastro de infancia, y había ganado unas hermosas curvas, como bien se deleitó en acordarse el joven (nda: que aunque sea un obseso del tenis, es un adolescente… sigue teniendo hormonas). Y su rostro, su rostro se había afinado, dejando solo los grandes ojos que destilan inocencia, como recuerdo de niñez. Eran unos ojos preciosos, como gemas… a Ryoma le recordaban a dos inmensos granates que relucían oscuros al sol.

Y aún así, encontraba que lo más atractivo de la joven era su personalidad. Siempre había sido tímida e introvertida, y ahora eso la había convertido en una chica calmada, reflexiva y con un halo de dulzura rodeándola que atraía a todos a su alrededor. Ryoma encontraba su compañía muy agradable, recordando la corte de niñas a cada cual más ruidosa y alborotada que siempre le seguían a los partidos.

Las clases siguieron sin mucho que decir, los tres continuaron sentados en el mismo sitio, sin ningún tipo de interrupción por parte de otros, y a la hora de comer, se dirigieron charlando tranquilamente a la cafetería, donde se sentaron juntos los tres y sacaron su comida. A Ryoma, Tsuki le pareció enérgica y con una voluntad de hierro, y se fijó en como parecía cuidar de Sakuno, lo que le resultó un rasgo muy favorecedor, la pelirroja necesitaba que alguien la cuidase, y Tsuki parecía hacer un buen trabajo. "Aunque… yo podría cuidarla mejor." El joven apartó ese pensamiento intruso de su mente y botó en su asiento cuando llegó otra de las amigas de Sakuno por detrás suyo, saludando con increíble energía. Era Kurenai, la joven que conoció el otro día, y que le resultaba increíblemente parecida a Eiji… era igual de ruidosa.

Llegaron también Horio, Katsuo y Kachiro, y su anteriormente tranquila mesa se convirtió en un hervidero de risas, bromas y gritos. Entre todo el barullo, Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraron charlando tranquilamente, hablando de todos los años que habían pasado.

Te has metido en el equipo de bachillerato, no?

Si, la verdad es que quería jugar con ellos otra vez.

Y ahora podéis estar todos en el equipo, en bachillerato son nueve personas.

Sí, aún así, la competencia en la clasificación para titulares será interesante de todas formas. Vendrás a verla?

Sí, - sonrió ella dulcemente – quiero ver los partidos. Te asombrarías de cómo han mejorado todos, es increíble que con su edad jueguen así.

Bah! Aún les queda mucho – Sakuno rió ante la famosa frase – Pero bueno, parece que tú también has llegado a jugar estupendamente, Momo dice que eres muy buena.

Oh – enrojeció – Momo-chan exagera, como siempre. Sólo he mejorado mucho, gracias a Tezuka y a FUji, y también a Eiji, me entrenaron durante todos estos años… en realidad todos ayudaron, hasta Kaidoh. Fueron muy amables.

Ya. Bueno, podríamos jugar un día, tú y yo.

Me encantaría, pero no creo que esté aún a tú nivel. – rió ella suavemente.

Bah! Seguro que es un partido interesante.

La campana sonó, anunciando la vuelta a clases. Ante el asombro de ambos chicos, a quienes el tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Se despidieron todos y se encaminaron hacia sus clases. Por la tarde tenían todas las clases optativas, así que no iba ninguno acompañado a su aula, Sakuno se dirigió a cocina, mientras que Tsuki iba a Arte, y Kurenai se dirigía a Historia Occidental. Se despidieron y la tarde pasó tranquilamente hasta que sonó la campana. Y se dirigieron todos a sus respectivos clubes, Sakuno solo tuvo un avisto de Tsuki que la saludó mientras corría a música, y se dirigió a las canchas de tenis.

Ya cambiada y en ropa deportiva, les mandó comenzar el calentamiento, y miró con Kurenai el plan de ejercicios para hoy. Las chicas rogaron por poder ir luego a ver los partidos para elegir los titulares de Bachillerato, y dado que sus partidos para elegir titulares empezarían en una semana, Sakuno aceptó, pues ella también quería ir a verlos. Así que el entrenamiento fue corto pero intenso, y luego casi todas se dirigieron a las pistas de los mayores, a ver como iban los partidos, encontrándose con que quedaban los más interesantes. Ryoma en ese momento se colocaba frente a Momo, mientras en otra pista, Fuji se colocaba frente a Tezuka y Oishi se enfrentaba a Kaidoh.

Joder, no se ni que partido mirar. Son todos para grabarlos – dijo Kurenai, nerviosa.

Sakuno, sonrió, ella ya sabía cual quería mirar. Sus ojos no se apartaron de su querido Ryoma, que sonreía con esa sonrisa feliz que ponía antes de un partido difícil. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, aquellos partidos iban a ser muy interesantes. Por desgracia, a Ryoma no le había tocado en el mismo bloque que al capitán, lo que hubiese sido ya un partido inolvidable.

Los golpes y los puntos se sucedieron, y Sakuno pudo ver, que si Momo había mejorado todos aquellos años, Ryoma le había superado inmensamente. Tenía un nivel difícil de creer, incluso para ella que había visto de lo que era capaz unos años antes. El partido terminó con la victoria de Ryoma, y se continuó con otro, en el que se enfrentaría a Eiji, partido que también ganó. La pelirroja no apartó los ojos del príncipe ni un segundo, así pues, cuando este ganó a Inui, tuvo que preguntar a Kurenai cómo habían ido los otros. Tezuka había ganado, al igual que Oishi, y otros partidos habían sucedido, pero tampoco le importaban demasiado.

Terminó la jornada de elección para los titulares, y Ryoma se acercó a la verja de la cancha, y sonrió al ver allí a Sakuno. Había notado que las chicas del club de tenis parecían haber venido todas, y se había sentido inmensamente satisfecho cuando vio que Sakuno solo miraba sus partidos.

Hola.

Hola! Qué buen partido! – exclamó ella.

Gracias.

Has mejorado muchísimo.

Tú también lo has hecho si consigues verlo – dijo él burlón.

Oye!!

El moreno rió y de a poco, se reunieron allí todos los titulares, que saludaron con una sonrisa a Sakuno, pues ya les era habitual tenerla con ellos. Charlaron un rato, y Kurenai y Sakuno, que no se habían separado, se despidieron cuando los chicos iban al vestuario a cambiarse y se dirigieron a la salida, donde encontraron a Tsuki esperando. La pobre tuvo que aguantar una diatriba eterna sobre los partidos todo el camino a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Wenas!!  
Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero de verdad no he tenido tiempo, ahora que empiezo mis vacaciones, intentaré dedicarme un poquito más a mis historias.  
Muchas gracias por leer, y en especial a todos los que dejáis comentarios, siempre es bueno conocer otra opinión.  
En fin, espero que os guste!

**Noticias inquietantes**

Había avanzado el curso, y pronto llevarían un mes de clase. Una tarde como cualquier otra, Sakuno salía acompañada de Tsuki y, como habitualmente, de Ryoma y esperaron a que se les uniese Kurenai. Avistaron a Momo, que corría hacia ellos con su habitual energía y saludaba con alegría a Tsuki, por quien había desarrollado una increíble simpatía. Tal vez porque junto al carácter más tranquilo y el humor sarcástico y punzante de esta, su propio carácter explosivo hacía el complemento perfecto. Kurenai llegó al mismo tiempo que una voz les llamaba desde la calle. Sakuno sonrió al ver a su amiga Ann, y Momo la abrazó con una amplia sonrisa, que hacía juego con la de ella.

Ann, qué tal?

Muy bien, venía a veros – dijo saludándoles a todos.

Oh, ella es Tsuki. Tsuki, ella es Ann Tachibanna.

Me alegro de conocerte, he oído hablar mucho de ti – dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa.

Bueno o malo? – rió la pelirroja.

Oh, partiendo de que todo lo he oído de Momo aquí presente, todo alabanzas.

Eh!! – exclamó el susodicho mientras Ann reía – En fin, qué te trae por aquí, preciosa? – preguntó con alegría.

Venía a ver si sabíais algo sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Hmm? El qué?

Bueno, pues parece que ha aparecido un nuevo tenista que está batiendo a los mejores de la zona. Al parecer va pasando por cada club y reta a un partido a los dos mejores. Siempre gana.

Les ha batido a todos? – preguntó Ryoma atónito.

Sí, quedan tan solo tres institutos por donde no haya pasado: El Fudomine, El Saint Rudolph y el Seigaku.

Bien – sonrieron Ryoma y Momo a la vez; haciendo reír a las chicas.

Y quién es? – preguntó Sakuno curiosa.

No se sabe, es lo más raro de todo. Siempre aparece vestido de negro de arriba abajo, con una gorra calada que no deja ver su rostro. Solo se sabe que va de negro y que su raqueta es negra igualmente con las cuerdas doradas.

Ostras, un tenista misterioso!! – se entusiasmó Kurenai.

Dios, cada vez os volvéis más fanáticos vosotros, eh? – dijo con sarcasmo Tsuki – ahora resulta que va uno de superhéroe por ahí.

No sería malo verle jugar si es tan bueno – rió Sakuno ante la mueca de su amiga.

Bueno… mi hermano cree que su próximo punto será el Saint Rudolph.

Cojonudo!! Vamos a verle!!

E intentamos averiguar quién es!! – dijo Momo con los ojos brillantes.

Eso!! Le quitaremos la máscara!!

Por las buenas o por las malas – sonrió Ryoma.

Pero os habéis oído?! – rió Tsuki – Dios, estáis fatal!!

Oh, Tsuki, tampoco somos para tanto!!

Ya, ya… pero mala suerte que tengo yo de encontrarme rodeada de fanáticos obsesivos compulsivos del tenis – todos rieron ante el drama que había Tsuki.

Exagerada… - dijo Ryoma.

Supongo entonces que tú no vendrás el sábado… - comentó Anne.

Iría solo por veros intentar desenmascarar al misterioso tenista oscuro; pero… tengo clase de piano – acabó dramáticamente la morena.

Es cierto. – rió Sakuno.

Bueno, tenemos que hacer un plan de acción – exclamó Momo – Seguro que irá el sábado?

Hasta ahora todos los partidos han sido en sábado.

Bien – dijo satisfecho Ryoma.

Tu ya tienes ganas de jugar contra él – le picó Momo.

Por supuesto!

Y siguiendo con una conversación absurda, todos se fueron yendo hacia un parque cercano, donde se solían reunir los alumnos de los colegios de la zona. Disfrutaron de un agradable rato al sol, intercambiando bromas y pullas. Tsuki sonrió divertida al ver como Momo apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas extendidas de Ann, y esta le pasaba las manos por el cabello ausentemente mientras hablaba de todo un poco con los demás. En un momento dado, Tsuki, que estaba sentada al lado de Ryoma le miró para ver que miraba a Sakuno con los ojos llenos de ternura y una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Con una sonrisa traviesa, le dijo en voz baja, pero perfectamente audible.

Te gusta Sakuno, no?

Eh?? – exclamó el moreno y apartó la mirada rápidamente – No, que va, que cosas tienes.

Ya – sonrió la chica, mirando como el de la gorra a la joven pelirroja frente a ellos que reía de un chiste de Kurenai.

La tarde pasó en un borrón tranquilo, y ya tiempo después, las dos chicas volvían a casa, hablando tranquilamente de todo y nada, y de pronto sin que viniese a cuento, Tsuki comentó de pasada:

Le gustas a Ryoma.

Cómo? – dijo Sakuno parpadeando.

Que le gustas a Ryoma.

No creo – susurró la pelirroja algo sonrojada, mirando para otro lado.

Oh, sí, lo cierto es que está coladito por ti. Solo hay que esperar a que se decida.

Estás segura?

Que sí!!

Bueno, por mucho que digas, no creo que se decida nunca, así que…

Bueno, veremos…

Y mientras Sakuno intentaba saber lo que había querido decir su amiga con eso, esta escapaba corriendo entre risas. Llegaron a casa, y en la mente de la morena, ya había una estrategia perfecta para darle aquel último empujoncito a Ryoma; y que así todo su plan de "conquistar al príncipe" llegase a buen puerto.


End file.
